Flowerstar
"I have two lives that I can spare--but, then again, I'll do anything to help my clan grow stronger and better." ~ Flowerstar ''to her ''patrol ''(''Deathwhisker, Lilacflower, Shadow, and Berryfoot) Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A light silver she-cat dappled with silver spots and a white underbelly and tail-tip; her eyes are blue. She is a wise and elderly she-cat who is loyal to her clan. ---- General Information ---- History Flowerkit was a very quiet, but wise kitten. She towered over all the other kits; Flowerkit was taller than almost all teh otehr kits in the nursery, including the tom-kits. She started to explore and socialize more once she was nearing the age of an apprentice. She always took a liking to Flamekit. Flowerpaw was a very happy aprrentice, being apprenticed to her deputy and father, Stormclaw. Her mother, Dawnstar, was a cat to pick favorites, so she heard some apprentices making fun of how her mother chose her own mate to have the spot as deputy, let alone let him apprentice his own daughter. Standing up for her family, she got angry at the apprentices; they spat back that they were only right, some even going to saying that 'her mother's haughty and goody-two shoes-ness had gone to her daughter's head'. After a while, Flowerpaw became Flowerpool. Her father was murdered when BloodClan kidnapped the medicine cat, and he went after them. Een though the medicine cat survived, sorrow hung around the clan like cloud. Dawnstar appointed Flowerpool-her own daughter- as deputy. Many cats rebelled against this, saying it unfair to cats who weren't family to Dawnstar. Dawnstar explained that she saw good blood running through this cat's blood, and that she would be rather accused of always having family as deputies than of appointing a cat that could lead the clan into chaos. BloodClan attacked RoseClan, and the clan was terribly out-numbered. Still, they fought like StarClan, resulting in more than half of the clan dying in battle, almost 50% of the survivors dying from after ambushes or injuries days later. Flowerpool fled with a guilty feeling in her stomach after abandoning her apprentice, Cloudpaw, in the middle of battle for her own safety. Flowerstar retreated far away, running for weeks and weeks, after witnessing from hiding in the treetops her clanmates being ambushed after sneaking back to the old camp. Finally, after maybe a month or more of mindless eating, sleeping, drinking, and most importantly; running, Flowerstar found a river. She padded across it into a thick forest, before finding a large patch of sand that a twoleg had abandoned. She stretched the debris acround, making it large enough to be a camp. She made it her goal to rebuild RoseClan, and make it BloodClan-proof. Soon enough, a BloodClan cat came to her new camp. Flowerstar's first instinct was to attack-and possibly kill- but she was the cat was injured, scared, and in need of shelter. She led the she-cat to what was the warriors den in progress, and that was her first warrior. The warrior thanked her, and told Flowerstar that her name was Asylum. Flowerstar suggested Asylumfall, and Asylum accepted happilly. A loner named Gray came to the forest, being attacked by a badger. Before Flowerstar or Asylumfall could help, a loner burst through the bushes, chasing the puny badger after. This loner was named Apple, and they lead both loners back to camp. Flowerstar appointed them teh names Graymist and Appleclaw, since Appleclaw's arrogance and strength reminded Flowerstar loosly of her father; Stormclaw. More and more cats came to the camp, some being familiar and others complete strangers. One way or another, Flowerstar helped and managed to rebuild her once dying clan. She got her nine lives in her dreams after almsot completely rebuilding the clan, each in this order; #Dawnstar for loyalty #Stormclaw for strength #The medicine cat for always being prepared #Dapplepaw, the medicine cat apprentice that didn't survive the battle, for acceptance #Skycloud, Flower''pool's best friend that was slaughtered in the battle, for '''friendship' #Gingerkit, a kit born in the BloodClan battle that Flowerstar tried to save (it only survived a couple of days) and didn't even get to open it's own eyes, for kindness #Moonfur, a queen that died protecting Dawnstar in the BloodClan battle, for getting over grief #Crowpaw, Cloudfall's brother aka Flowerstar's apprentice's brother, for forgiveness # Bluebird, a cat with whitecough during the BloodClan battle that ran out of the medicine cat den and fought to the death, also flowerstar's father's best friend for never giving up, no matter what it is and how much you will suffer for it. ---- Family Tree Mother: Dawnstar (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Father: 'Stormclaw (Deceased, verified StarClan member) '''Siblings: '(None) 'Kit(s): '(First Litter) Ashwhisker, Redclaw, and Asylumfrost. (Second Litter) Squirrelpaw, Troutpaw, Silverpaw, Moonpaw, and Rainpaw. ---- Trivia *Flowerstar loved Goldenspirit as her own kit. She loved the she-cat more than her own kits at some points, though she would never admit it. *Flowerstar always wanted Ashwhisker to become deputy, but she never made hihm deputy because she could see her mother's traits in him, and she could see hm being accused for the same things Dawnstar was accused of. *The reason Flowerstar didn't attack Asylumfall was because she reminded her of her deceased best friend, Skycloud. *Flowerstar would have done anything--at all costs--to protect Goldenspirit. ---- Quotes "For this, I have to agree with Cloudfall. Our clan is mostly loners-anyways, and we have loyal warriors who were once kittypets. This kittypet is an elder, maybe she's here because her twolegs died. Who knows? I know that Ravenfeather came because of Ashwhisker and because her twoleg house burned down. Even though this kittypet is elder-age, we could teach her hunting moves and maybe even some fighting moves. She could be a great part of our clan. We just have to wait and see.'" ''- Flowerstar ''to ''her clan ''about ''Precious. : : --- Category:Pairings Category:She-Cats Category:Unfinished